This invention relates to an ankle-supporting device for suspending a human in inverted posture from a fixed support, such as a horizontal bar. This type of device is known, and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,447 (Martin). Such devices are employed in medical practice to treat certain health conditions in traction apparatus.